Quidditch: For Muggles
by LegoLassss
Summary: Phillipa, a 19 year old Muggle has met her perfect man and is happily almost a year into her relationship. This would be normal, if not for the fact that her very perfect other half is also a 23 year old rising Quidditch star named Oliver Wood and engagement means stepping out of the muggle world, and firmly into the wizarding one. Just a year after the war, follow her story. OW/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I haven't written in, what I just recently discovered, is about three years. Save one chapter of a story I have little inclination to return to. That being said, I feel bad that I haven't written in so long and, from the encouragement of my boyfriend (who's never read the Harry Potter books, or really seen the films, I know – SHOCKING!), i'm writing again.**

**Now that i'm in a relationship like I am, i'm feeling more able to properly write romance, and this chapter at least, is pretty much life for us at the moment.**

**It's going to get funnier, and the chapters will possibly be shorter but possibly longer haha, hopefully!**

**Anyway, to the setting of the scene in the first chapter – there will be more dialogue next chapter as well.**

It was one of those rare days, where everything was still, save the light breeze blowing its way occassionally across, flipping the pages of a notepad, recently abandoned by it's owner in favour of a cool drink.

It was past 7pm and yet still seemed like the heat of the day.

It was strange, by all acounts that this was one of the only truly hot days experienced in London this year and it was coming towards the end of May. Usually, despite the international belief that England was a drab and rather dreary country, it would have been hot and the sun shining relentlessly from about mid-March.

This had, however, been one of those years which saw fit to perpetuate the stereotype and annoy English, and indeed Scottish, Welsh and Irish, people no end. It had been snowing in parts of the country up until a few weeks ago.

Sitting on the balcony to their modest second floor flat in Shepherds Bush, Oliver and his girlfriend Phillipa sat enjoying the sun, munching on baguettes and sipping on a muggle drink called Ting. Whilst Phillipa, Pip or Pippa for short, gazed down onto the stret and watched the slow progression of the odd car and rarer still, pedestrian strolling lazily past, Oliver returned to his muggle notepad and began to sketch.

If one was to observe this rather normal display of young adult behaviour, they would never guess the marked difference between the couple in question. That is, unless they were to look closely and see that the words and sketches Oliver was creating were in fact moving. Or, that he, and strangely only he, seemed to carry a rather long wooden stick in his pocket, you would not guess that:

Oliver was a wizard. Phillipa on the other hand, was not a witch.

One bare year ago, this blatant display of love between a muggle and a wizard would have led to his being questioned by the Ministry of Magic and for being a blood traitor. Of course, that was before Oliver had fought alongside countless witches and wizards for the liberation of the world from the reign of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Despite Oliver's repeated attempts to convince Phillipa that he was not a key player in the resistance, she believed that his almost laying down his life to fight a regime to protect muggle borns, purebloods and muggles such as herself was definitely a huge and rather selfless task.

It was this thought that had her distracting the young Quidditch keeper from his work on his Puddlemere United playbook once again, this time leaning in for a rather long kiss.

"I love you, you know", she murmured as she pulled back from this kiss, only to be followed and captured in his arms as a rather happy Oliver kissed her several more times.

"And I love you honey" he replied, "but I guess I really have to do this work before I can relax with you don't I?". He sighed. He'd much rather be enjoying the full force of the late afternoon sunshine with Pip than having to critique his flying for the upcoming game against the Holyhead Harpies.

"I suppose you do", she replied with a small smile. The past 11 and a half months had been the happiest of her life, since they'd met by chance just weeks after the Final Battle of Hogwarts at her work as a shop assistant. Watching the progress of a little girl, running in front of her parents, just far, and then waiting for them to catch her up, before repeating the exercise, she felt a little tug on her heart.

Before she'd met Oliver, her life had been bland at best and full of sadness more of the usual. Now, she was dressed in the bright red summer dress Oliver had bought her as a Christmas present and thinking to herself how it reflected her change from black and white to full colour. Enjoying the small smiles he gave her as he looked up at her every so ofter, she could never have believed that she would be so lucky, or love and be loved so much. Phillipa was immensely glad for the large sunglasses she was wearing for masking the tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness of course, but if Oliver was to see them, he would worry that they were there for a sadder reason.

Phillipa was the happiest she had ever been, since being with Oliver, and there was nothing she wanted more than to grow old with him and enjoy the sun in their lives forever. Just as she was thinking this, the object of her thoughts kissed her on the head and asked

"D'you think I could bring get the chair out here?" gazing at her questioningly.

"Probably", she replied after a moment's hesitation, wondering which chair he was, infact referring to. And off he went, yet again interrupting his work to get the paint stained chair from their small lounge and manouver it onto the small balcony. After he finally managed it's placement, she looked up at him as he said -

"We definitely need lounge chairs out here. I hope the new place has somewhere big enough for them to fit." She smiled and nodded, making a noise agreeing with his statement. 'The New Place' wouldn't really appear for a while, as she was just finishing her muggle secondary school, having taken a year out to for illness. Despite there being only three years between them (she was 19, he was 22), with his career advancing rapidly and her's at a standstill, what with her inability to decide which university to apply to let alone a career path, there was a large difference in their pay and would be for a long while. For life most probably, as Quidditch could be a rather lucrative sport if you were at the top of your game, as Oliver always made sure he was. Hence the play by play critiques.

In less than a month, although he was not allowing her to know the exact date, she would be engaged to the love of her life, and she wanted to be able to put her own money towards their house and future together.

It would be a long engagement, but she was already looking longingly at bridesmaids dresses on the internet. Not her wedding dress of course, as Oliver often noted, she was one of those people who gave lots to others and took only a little for themselves. That did not stop her feeling rather selfish sometimes though.

Phillipa was, in that moment, incredibly content, save for the nagging feeling that she would soon, with Oliver's advancement, be placed in the spotlight of the wizarding world. She was lucky she'd found a wizard who had trusted her enough to tell her of his true nature, however it also meant that she was extremely worried that she would not be accepted by his friends, family and other. Despite having fought for their freedom, it did not mean that they'd necessarily come around quickly or easily to her odd muggle observations, or that those who hadn't fought would take easily to her. Oliver had told her that Diagon Alley was used to muggle parents with their children, but this gave her little solace. After the events of the war, as silly as it sounded, she was worried she'd not live up to the expectations of a top player's future wife. That she would somehow pale in comparison to the witches he knew, or ones who wished he was theirs.

**Hope everyone likes it!**

**Charlotte xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Slightly shorter, but not by much in the end!**

The next morning, Phillipa woke up before Oliver as usual. It seemed like a natural thing that her body woke her up so that she could snuggle closer to him and attempt to sort through her thoughts before the unusually perceptive body holding her close stirred.

It was amazing to her to be lying in the arms of the tall brown haired scotsman when she woke each day, however he almost never ceased to amaze her. There were the occasional times when he'd be visiting his parents, or she hers and those were the days that she caught her self truly appreciating and missing the warmth he gave her.

Looking at his sleeping face for a moment, Phillipa pulled out of his grasp a little and turned on her front, wriggling her hand underneath her pillow to pull her mobile phone from underneath and check the time.

"Oliver..." she groaned, attempting to sound more awake and failing. Her eyes had begun to droop slightly as she rubbed his back ever so softly to wake him up. "It's 20 past 8...".

Opening one eye, Oliver murmured that he's get up in ten minutes. "Do you have your snooze on?" he asked. Over the past 11 months, he'd slowly come round to understanding some muggle contraptions she seemed to use regularly and found them extremely useful. When she smiled sleepily and nodded, he continued, "On for ten minutes?"

"Yes" she half yawned, half laughed. This was a morning routine for the pair. Rolling towards the window however, he groaned and snuggled his head more into the pillow.

"It's so sunny. It's so bright this morning." he protested, but was promptly gathering her to him with one arm as his eyes closed firmly shut.

Phillipa giggled slightly but succumbed to her own body's wish for more sleep, and only thinking vaguely about the thoughts plaguing her of the coming day, she gladly pulled Wood closer to her. For ten minutes at least, she had peace until the alarm woke Oliver and he woke her to turn it off.

"Only ten minutes later than I got up yesterday" he sighed, kissing Phillipa softly on the cheek and then flopping back onto his back. She followed him, and began to kiss his stubble covered cheek, his forehead and his nose softly and in the rhythm of the slow song he'd begun to sing softly.

That was something Oliver tended to keep a little bit of a secret from most people he knew save his family and closest friends, his singing. She loved it even though it was sometimes so off key that it hurt her ears; he sang to her all the time, it was something he did from happiness and she knew it meant he was totally relaxed and happy around her.

Cupping his cheek, she looked into his eyes and grinned softly. They might have to start the morning, but Oliver had a late practice today, from 12 so she had him to herself for breakfast and the morning before he had to leave for the day and she had to start her revision.

* * *

Ten minutes later, saw her sipping on hot tea and laughing at his hair, which largely resembled a pine cone on the side which he's been sleeping most during the night.

"I might shave" he announced suddenly.

"You can't! I love your stubble!" Phillipa replied, cutely upset at this.

"This is way past stubble!" he said with a look that clearly questioned her sanity. "I haven't shaved in about three days."

Phillipa loved it when he hadn't shaved for that long. The slight red tinge to his slight beard alluded to his scottish roots, and gave his chiseled face more of a rough look. She loved it almost as much as his eyes, which seemed to swirl with green despite his protestations that they were plain brown. Nothing was just plain with him, it all seemed to shine with love and untold affection when he looked at her.

"No, it's lovely! You can't shave." She was fighting a fight already lost. Oliver's stubble only lasted for so long and they had this loving argument every three days or so. She'd convinced him not to shave for that long, she'd take the victory when she could.

"I was thinking..." he began, laughingly ignoring her last statement as he got up once again, dressed in his thick red dressing gown and carrying the bowl which only recently contained the cereal he'd demolished. "D'you want to come to the pub tonight?"

Phillipa stared at him. 'The Pub' referred to the Leaky Cauldron. The place, somewhere in London was the watering hole of choice for Oliver and his friends. This meant meeting his wizard friends... more than that, it meant introducing her to his full way of life. Fear and happiness gripped her in equal measure and made her unsure what to say except for

"I'd love to!". Oliver's face was response in itself. Grinning widely, he leant down and kissed her before almost running off like an excited schoolboy, ready to owl his friends and tell them to expect one more.

_Well..._ she thought. _This is where it begins. Finally! I only hope I don't stick out too much..._

* * *

She did. However, this was definitely not a bad thing.

When they walked into the Leaky Cauldron later that night, she felt wrong, dressed in a pair of light brown heeled sandals and a 1950s style knee length blue and green dress with a light cardigan. Unfortunately, she couldn't hear the thoughts of the patronage, or see herself as they did.

Standing next to Oliver who stood at a tall 6 feet 4 inches, she felt short and small, despite the heels. However, in truth, being 5 feet 10 inches herself in bare feet, the image they gave, neither of them shorter than 6 feet 1 was definitely one of a couple made for each other.

Phillipa had large bright, deep brown eyes with amber flecks and a ring of darker brown. Her skin, a light brown showed her mixed race heritage and was littered with light freckles on her arms. Her lips, large and pink sat under a perfect cupid's bow and a nose that was far smaller than she personally believed.

If you asked her, she looked too out of place, too plain, not pretty enough and not worthy of Oliver's attentions. Everyone would see that quite easily when she walked in she thought.

Phillipa was wrong. All they, and Oliver could see was that, looking like she did, the young man grinning next to her was more than lucky to have her clutching his hand like a lifeline.

"Oliver!" Called a voice from a large table and the tension in Phillipa grew. _This is it... This is it..._

"Hey George!" Oliver replied as they neared the table. There was one thing, and only one thing Phillipa could think about George...

"He has two different ears..." And the table began to laugh. But it wasn't a joke. George had one rather normal looking ear, and one rather large, multicoloured one. It was as if he was more than willing to make a point of the fact that he was missing an entire ear... That or, as Wood had warned, some sort of experiment had gone wrong and he'd been temporarily left like that.

This was going to be an interesting night...

**And you'll all just have to wait... probably until tomorrow... to see what happens.**

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to follow if you did, and drop a review if you want! Criticism is always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Phillipa was lost. Despite the attention of people around them, Oliver's group seemed to find her a novelty for the first couple of minutes, without truly asking anything of her, or adding any details about themselves. They seemed to expect that she knew who they were already, as if many of them were famous enough in the Wizarding world that she would. Had she been a witch, she probably would, but she was not and so was lost.

Lost somewhere between a conversation about Oliver's recent scare with a bludger to the head in practice (she was shocked, but Oliver had been separated by someone who'd turned up later than them, who, with a "Sorry love!", a double take and an elbow to Wood's ribs in a joking manner had pushed between them and captured his attentions.) and one about a cauldron melting and covering a friend in pus filled warts for a week, sending them somewhere called "St Mungo's".

If she'd said she felt integrated, she'd be lying through her teeth. To say they suspected she was a muggle, would be another lie, and this made Pippa begin to wonder why Oliver would hide such a huge thing about her from his friends.

The first properly direct attention she received, was in fact from George, who after about half an hour of discussing something with his beautiful companion, had been shoved off his seat and by the looks of it, forced to come over to see if she was okay. The beautiful woman was grinning and laughing at her, but strangely, she felt as if she was laughing with her, and broke out into the first proper grin of the night.

Introducing himself, apparently included pulling out his smaller, normal looking ear and tipping it in her direction before replacing it and taking her hand, kissing it in the style of a flamboyant gentleman. Phillipa couldn't help but giggle. It was obvious that his lack of ear made him self conscious in some way, and so his real one being so large and multicoloured took away from it somehow.

"Oi, swap." He said loudly, forcing the person on her other side, she believed his name was Jack, out of his seat and pointing over to his old seat. Jack rolled his eyes after a second and moved slowly and grumpily over.

"George Weasley at your service ma'am." he bowed. "I'm sure Wood here's told you all about me of course, but my lovely fiancée and I thought I should come and introduce us." He pointed over at the brown haired beauty that he'd been talking to and they pretended to clink glasses over the table. "That's Angelina by the way. Soon to be Angelina Weasley. Got a ring to it!" he winked at the double entendre.

"I think Oliver said something about you being an excellent beater?" George beamed at this, but laughed outright, when she added "That is, when you weren't pranking people or shooting bludgers at your twin for fun."

"Ah well, you know, what's Quidditch without a little added danger?" He asked, eyes glistening happily.

"I'm Phillipa by the way... I'm sure Oliver's told _you _absolutely nothing about me, which is maybe why you're over here being nice?"

George scratched the back of his head, looking a little like a little boy caught with his hand in the biscuit jar. "Well, you see... Angelina and I were both on Wood's team at Hogwarts... and well... just... he never really had a girlfriend there at all..." He attempted to explain, not quite meeting Phillipa's eyes. "So, you see... I wanted to know if I was right and well..." he trailed off, looking at her, desperately hoping she'd get what he was saying.

"You wanted to know how he came to have a girlfriend not a boyfriend?" she laughingly suggested, and George's face eased considerably.

"Yes." He said, relieved completely that she was laughing and not biting his head off. "So... how _did_ you convince our fine Quidditch obsessed Wood to forget about his broom long enough to see you were a woman?"

"Well... I must say part of it was by not, in fact, knowing he had a broom for the first 5 months of our relationship?" Phillipa was sure that George knew nothing of her muggle status, and neither did Angelina, who'd come over to join them when she'd received the all clear by George.

The pair looked at her strangely for a moment before Angelina shrieked.

"Does that mean that you! I mean you're not!? You don't have a?" Angelina gestured wildly to her pocket which evidently concealed her wand.

Phillipa shook her head, George was still looking confused enough that she spelt it out for him. "I'm not... I'm not a witch..." she said slowly, a look of hope in her eyes.

What George and Angelina did next, truly shocked her though. They leapt up from their chairs, grabbed her and hugged her tightly, then each one in turn kissed her square on the mouth. When she'd recovered and they'd convinced the table that they'd done that due to her managing to suggest how to make one of George's products better, they explained.

"You beauty!" George exclaimed more than happily whilst Angelina looked like she could barely contain her excitement. "This means that Wood can't spend all his time talking about Quidditch! And! That he has to be more normal than he's ever been."

"There's a chance we might have a normal, functioning human under all that broom obsessed weirdness!" Angelina added.

"You. My dear muggle you, are the best thing since Florean Fortescue began to make ice-cream." George announced with complete conviction in his tone.

"And why is that George?" Asked a voice identical to his. Looking up, Phillipa had to say that save the ear, Fred looked as identical to his twin as Oliver had warned her he did. Pulling up a chair, he was introduced and the situation explained. Fred had a more thankful look on his face when he heard this that amazed. "Pip. Pippa. Phillipa. My darling... To explain to you how much I love you at this moment would be too difficult a task."

"Dad again?" George laughed as Fred looked deep into Phillipa's laughing eyes and kissed her hand in a more flamboyant way even than his twin had earlier.

"My father, you see... Is a muggle lover to a worse degree than..." he trailed off, gesturing for a word to come to him, before snapping his fingers and announcing "than Vernon Dursley." The fact that Phillipa didn't know who this was, was either ignored or forgotten by the trio. "This, i'm afraid, means that he loves everything muggle and every_one _muggle. If you understand me? Well let's just say that he found a magazine and has been driving me mad all day asking if I know who Superman is. Now. If you could just maybe come to our house and explain to our dad?" He ended hopefully.

Phillipa was about to answer when the question was answered for her by a distinctly Scottish voice.

"You're not kidnapping her to take her anywhere Weasley. At least not at this time of night. D'you know how long it takes to get to your house and back? Especially when your mum and dad take her to feed her and ask her endless questions? We'd need a weekend for her to meet them!"

"Fine.. Fine... Okay, one weekend then." Fred mumbled, clearly annoyed.

Fred, George and Angelina refused to leave her all night, but, after their initial outbursts, her muggle status seemed forgotten. They did make an effort to explain who everyone they were talking about was and why certain jokes were funny, but it was worth it to find a new and interesting friend.

It turned out Fred had a wife, but she was at their school, Hogwarts, and as it was the weekend, he and George had taken the days off to visit family and friends. It turned out they were two of the youngest teachers in Hogwarts history. George taught Muggle Studies, and Fred Defense against the Dark Arts.

The fact that she'd been accepted so easily into this little band helped Phillipa to push the question of Oliver's hiding her muggle-ness as Fred called it, from others. It made her wonder if he was ashamed of her status.

As they were beginning to disband, however, Angelina hugged her tightly and whispered that Wood was extremely lucky, and that she should have guessed he would choose a muggle, as he'd always told them that he'd find a woman who both didn't mind his love and passion for Quidditch, and could give his children a chance by not having as large a love for playing as him.

That set her mind at rest, and as they travelled home, she found that her initial nerves about meeting his friends were gone... well... so long as George, Angelina or Fred were there. Or indeed any of their family, as they said they had a special reason to love muggles and muggle borns above other families.

Phillipa would have to ask Oliver about that one, as they'd seemed to think she would know what they were talking about in that instance.

As she laid her head on Oliver's shoulder and yawned as he began to kiss her forehead, she felt very happy that she came out of her shell that night.

**You don't have to read Fred's Happiness, only I think I should point out that the characters of Fred and his wife Electra come from there. It was written an extremely long time ago though, so please ignore the writing if you think it's bad.**


	4. Apology

Hey guys! Sorry to do this, but I've been having exams - A levels which are like finals in senior year to Americans etc - so I've not been writing and I'll probably not get another chapter out until next Tuesday when they've all finished

Sorry guys :/

Charlotte xx


End file.
